customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sing-Along with Barney (battybarney2014's version)
Sing-Along with Barney is a Barney album that was released on CD and Digital on January 6, 2016. It contains tracks from other Barney albums. Tracks # The Barney Theme Song (Audio Taken from: Season 14) # If You're Happy and You Know It (Audio Taken from: Barney's Colorful World LIVE!) # Being Together (Audio Taken from: Perfectly Platinum: 30 Dino-Mite Songs) # Laugh with Me! (Audio Taken from: Perfectly Platinum: 30 Dino-Mite Songs/A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii) # Alphabet Song (Audio Taken from: Start Singing with Barney) # Growing (Audio Taken from: Season 9 Sing-Along) # Down on Grandpa's Farm (Audio Taken from: Let's Go to the Farm) # Find the Numbers in Your House (Audio Taken from: Season 9 - Let's Make Music!) # The Wheels on the Bus (Audio Taken from: The Land of Make-Believe) # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain (Audio Taken from: Barney Live! in New York City) # If All the Raindrops (Audio Taken from: Barney's Favorites Vol. 1/The Exercise Circus!) # Mr. Knickerbocker (Audio Taken from: The Barney Boogie) # The Baby Bop Hop (Audio Taken from: Start Singing with Barney) # Colors All Around (Audio Taken from: Barney Rocks!) # Just Imagine (Audio Taken from: Imagination Island/Barney's Favorites Vol. 2) # The Rainbow Song (Audio Taken from: Dino-Mite Birthday/Colors) # If I Had One Wish (Audio Taken from: Barney's Favorites Vol. 3/Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) # The Airplane Song (Audio Taken from: Barney's Favorite Songs/'Flying in an Airplane') # I Put a Smile On (Audio Taken from: Barney's Musical Castle) # Itsy Bitsy Spider (Audio Taken from: Start Singing with Barney) # The Dino Dance (Audio Taken from: Dino-Mite Birthday/Perfectly Platinum: 30 Dino-Mite Songs) # Mister Sun (Audio Taken from: Barney's Colorful World LIVE!) # Please and Thank You (Audio Taken from: Barney's Favorites Vol. 2/May I Help You?) # Exercise is Good for You (Audio Taken from: Season 11/The Shrinking Blankey) # Pop Goes the Weasel (Audio Taken from: Season 9 Sing-Along) # The Clapping Song (Audio Taken from: Barney's Birthday/A-Counting We Will Go!) # Looby Loo (Audio Taken from: Season 9 - Let's Make Music!) # Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (Audio Taken from: Barney's Big Surprise! Live on Stage) # Best of Friends (Audio Taken from: Perfectly Platinum: 30 Dino-Mite Songs/Let's Go on Vacation) # I Love You (Audio Taken from: Seasons 7-14) Trivia * This Barney album has 30 songs since the 2009 Barney album Perfectly Platinum: 30 Dino-Mite Songs. * Audio from Barney's Favorites Vol. 1, Barney's Favorites Vol. 2, Barney Live! in New York City, Imagination Island, Barney's Favorites Vol. 3, Barney's Big Surprise! Live on Stage, Barney's Favorite Songs and Barney's Musical Castle, Bob West's Barney voice was kept in this album, and audio from Barney Rocks!, Duncan Brannan's Barney voice was also kept in this album. * In the front CD cover, it shows the Season 13 costume for Barney playing his acoustic guitar while he sings, the Season 13 Baby Bop costume playing the triangle, the Season 13 costume for BJ playing the drums and the Season 10 costume for Riff playing the drumsticks. In the back CD cover, it also shows the Season 9 costumes for BJ and Baby Bop, the Season 10 costume for Riff and the kids in Season 9 and Season 11 (Stacy, David, Laura, Miguel, Jackson, Nick, Whitney, Rachel, Kami, Anna, Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra) (from left and right) wearing the same clothes: ** Rachel wears the same clothes and hairstyle in I'm a Builder. ** Kami wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Let's Make Music!. ** Whitney wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move! and Home, Safe Home. ** Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. ** Jackson wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. ** David wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. ** Stacy wears the same clothes and head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. ** Miguel wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. ** Laura wears the same clothes and hairstyle in My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist. ** Anna wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move!. ** Olivia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Get Happy!. ** Tracy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Riff's Musical Zoo. ** Ryan wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. ** Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. ** Melanie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Sleepless Sleepover. ** Megan wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Chase. ** Myra wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. ** Marcos wears the same clothes in The Blame Game. ** Victor wears the same clothes in The New Kid. ** Sofia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Magic Caboose. ** Lily wears the same clothes in Bop 'til You Drop. ** Tori wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Litterbot. ** Nathan wears the same clothes in The Chase. ** Mei wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. ** Tyler wears the same clothes in Beethoven's Hear!. ** Eva wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Trail Boss Barney. ** Noah wears the same clothes in The New Kid. * This is the first Barney album to be released by Back Lot Music (along with HIT Entertainment) after Season 9 Sing-Along, '''Season 9 - Let's Make Music! '''and Season 11 (were already re-released in Early January 2016).